Snuff Out The Unwanted
by TeamCieloisPhancyhive
Summary: Snuff out the unnecessary, snuff out the unclean, snuff out the unwanted. Those who are unwanted must be removed from the world of the living. But when a lost, unwanted spirit comes back to the Earth, and awakens an old and dangerous foe, how will Ciel handle it all, especially now that he is a demon? Even when all his pawn have fallen, is there anything Ciel and Sebastian can do?
1. In the begining, there was darkness

_Snuff out the unwanted._

 _In life, I never did realize what force continued to try and kill me. I always thought... I had a purpose. I always thought that out of the thousands of millions of people on the Earth, there had to be someone who loved me. Someone who wanted me there._

 _How foolish I was. I continued to think that I was needed. That my sheer existence was wanted._

 _Nobody wanted me. Even the demon whom I had made a contract with didn't want my soul. A demon, whose sole purpose was to make deals and devour souls._

 _Of course, there was always them. But they... they were never quite part of the world of living things..._

 _After she had eaten my soul, I was with him again. I felt so happy, to know I had finally been loved. Then she let herself die, and our souls were released. After that... I ended up here._

 _I don't quite know where 'here' is, but it's very dark, and very endless. An ever-lasting void of nothing._

 _It wasn't until I got here that I realized why I was repeatedly killed, even after I was eaten._

 _I was unwanted._

 _I know what happens to those who are unwanted. The words, they repeat themselves like a mantra over and over in my head. The words, they are all there and they are all true._

 _Snuff out the unnecessary. Snuff out the unclean._

 _Snuff out the unwanted._

* * *

"Sebastian," Ciel stated calmly. "day after day, you've continued to make me nothing but New Moon Drop! I'm starting to wonder if this is even real tea! Please make me something _different_ for once. Something more along the lines of... Earl Grey."

"Yes, young master, of course, young master. Terribly sorry, young master." His butler replied. Ciel could just _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"Stop repeating everything you damn say!" Ciel hissed at Sebastian. "Try to show some respect."

"Yes, my young lord." And with that, Sebastian left the room, leaving Ciel alone to sulk.

As Sebastian took his jolly time making Ciel a fresh cup of tea, Ciel pondered his life.

One year. It had been exactly one year to this very day that Alois Trancy died, Hannah Anefeloz killed herself, Ciel had become a demon...

It was a day that Ciel would never, ever possibly be able to forget. Too much had happened that day. Too many deaths...

 _And to think I was the one that started at all,_ Ciel thought, almost guiltily. _Everyone had been after my soul. Claude hadn't even wanted Alois..._

Alois. Even thinking of that name left a bitter taste in Ciel's mouth. Ciel was plagued with regret for killing the boy, but at the same time, he had to remind himself that Alois, that _everyone_ who died at his hands, were merely pawns in his game.

 _Ah, but that game is over now, isn't it? It has been for exactly one year,_ Ciel felt a voice say inside of him.

Still... Alois was a child, who had suffered the exact same, if not more than Ciel. If Ciel could bring back one person who had fallen at his feet in his master chess game, he was surprised to realize that it wouldn't be his own loving aunt, or the kind-hearted detective that aided his side, but the pathetic, self-pitying Earl of Trancy.

"Young master," Sebastian said over-sarcastically, just now entering the room. "Here is your-"

"Sebastian."

"Eh?"

"Prepare the carriage. I would like to visit a grave."

"Hm. As you wish, young master."

* * *

 _Ashe..._

Though it was so long ago, the body of the angel who was killed at Sebastian's hands remained undisturbed at the top of the Holy Bridge. The body had never decayed, and was never eaten by birds or scavengers, due to the fact that despite the body being hollow and without a soul, the body itself was made for a soul that would live forever. It continued to last atop the bridge, and would not cease until the world around it was destroyed. Angels did not need blood or organs to survive, being made up entirely of spirit and soul, so nothing rotted inside the body either. It was like a perfectly preserved memorial to Sebastian's duel with the angel.

The body was also a beacon.

For weary spirits between Heaven and Earth, the body could easily become a passage and then a home for any soul that found it. Unfortunately, for the average lost spirit, the beacon called and called, but was never found.

The body was perfectly able to be a host, and perhaps a new body, to any spirit that could find it.

And one did.

* * *

 _It is dark. I've been in the dark, in here, for a long time._

 _At here, I can't see anything. I can't_ _hear anything. I can't feel anything. It's just me, and my thoughts. It's enough to drive a person mad, but surprisingly, I think I'm still okay. That was until..._

 _I felt it. I'm not sure what it was, but I felt something. A feel, a touch... I could feel something lurch inside me. But I don't have an inside, because I don't have a body._

 _And then I saw something, as well. A tiny flash of light. It was warm..._

 _That's what I felt. Warmth. What a strange feeling..._

 _The light was calling to me, forcing me to move forward to it. But I can't move, can I?_

 _But the light... it was like a beacon. I couldn't keep my thoughts from bringing me towards it, and soon, the light collided with me._

 _There was suddenly light all over, and sights, and sounds, and feelings..._

* * *

The dead body of the fallen angel suddenly lurched forward. The eyes light up, and the skin began to shimmer. The open and fresh wounds gushed sudden blood, then began to heal. A bright flash of white light engulfed the body, and it began to change. It grew smaller, becoming the body of a child. The messy silver hair grew more tame and turned light blonde. The indigo eyes turned bright blue. The body continued to change until it resembled the body of a certain young Earl...

The body turned boy then stood up, and fell from the towering bridge.

The little boy did not scream as he plummeted towards the deep, dark river, but instead he welcomed the feeling of the cold, hard air rushing against his skin, the sight of mighty London before him, the sounds of many different things...

Just before he plunged into the cold water below, however, a strange sensation of feeling came from his back. Two large, feathered wings grew from his flesh and carried him away from the river and back out over the air.

 _I'm alive,_ he thought to himself. He then decided to test his newfound voice. "I'm alive!" He screamed.

He laughed happily as wings carried him through the sky. "So now I'm an angel. How stereotypical." He said to himself, but he didn't care.

He shouted into the cold air below, "I am Alois Trancy, and I'm alive!"

Alois then thought about what he was to do next. He had decided, and spoke to himself alone. "I must find Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

 ***Strange and confusing first chapter, I know. But I have really high hopes for this story and I want it to very _strictly_ follow the show's cannon. I've read a lot of fanfics where the author brought back Alois, and I just thought most of them were pretty random and seemed like the author didn't put too much thought into it. There will also be a very heavy plot, it's not just some fluff about my favorite character coming back to life. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

 ***Please, _please_ review!**


	2. Something dangerous is coming

When a demon eats a soul, it slowly breaks down, it's existence becoming completely unknown, all memories of its life forgotten, as if the person had never existed in the first place. This process takes hundreds, sometimes thousands of years.

When a demon dies, the souls that are still whole, and still have the thought and willpower of a human, are released into _L_ _imbo_ , the passage between Life and Heaven and Hell. If any souls in Limbo can find a way back into the world of Life, they can come back to the world of the living, but they are never exactly as they once were.

Hannah Anafeloz knew this, and it was all part of her plan.

After eating the soul of Luca McCain, she realized that his older brother was suffering terribly. She had felt something. She had felt... _guilt_. She knew that she had to release Luca McCain's soul. But that wouldn't have been enough. Luca McCain wouldn't have ever been completely in Life, whereas Alois Trancy would continue living as an average human. She had to put them on equal levels.

After she had completely followed through with her plan, and had eaten both Luca McCain and Alois Trancy, she let herself die.

 _It will be worth it. Everything will be right again._

* * *

"What a pitiful grave." Ciel Phantomhive said, facing the grave of Alois Trancy. It was amongst other graves, all of which were people who had died at the hands of Ciel Phatomhive. He had killed none of them directly, but all of them had died because of him. Ciel was such a young, small boy, and yet, he had more blood on his hands then most murderers.

The grave itself was made of pink stone, and almost all the writing on it had been worn away by rain. Imbedded in the stone was a single glowing ruby; the ruby that Alois had worn on a ring and had possessed his soul at one point in time.

Ciel held an offering in his hand. It was a lemon tea cake; he had chosen lemon because he learned via Sebastian how Trancy hated lemon. He set the cake down near the grave, and stood back up.

"So pathetic you were, Earl Trancy. Even after death, you begged for you own life, not knowing just how unwanted you were."

He knelt down again, whispering into the worn pink coloring of the tombstone.

"Still... in the end, I think we could've become companions, if not friends. If could bring you back, I would."

With that, Ciel suddenly felt something. He sensed something. A presence he hadn't felt for a long time. Was this... a response?

The Earl jolted back up on his feet, startled. "S-Sebatian!"

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian said almost mockingly.

"We will be leaving now. Lead me back to the carriage at once!"

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

As the carriage continued on the long journey back to Ciel's manor, a strong, violent storm had come in.

"Sebastian, are you sure the carriage won't blow over?"

"Absolutely positive, my lord."

Ciel had grown completely sure he had felt something at Trancy's grave. Ever since he had felt that presence, or whatever it was, he had a splitting headache.

As time wore on Ciel began to... _hear_ something. He could make it out at first, but it sounded like someone was talking to him. What was this?! Sebastian wasn't speaking, not that it sounded like his voice, anyway. It sounded so faint, so indistinct... but at the same time Ciel could barely hear sentences. They sounded so strangely... familiar?

 _Ciel Phatomhive?! I finally have you! You're mine!_

 _You're being tricked by a demon! Can't you see that we're the same?_

 _I mean exactly what I say. I want you._

He was positive he'd heard all that before.

"S-Sebastian," He stuttered, somewhat shaken.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian replied.

"Do you hear that?"

A tiny, almost minuscule smirk formed on Sebastian's lips. It was so tiny, it was practically invisible. But Ciel saw it. "I hear nothing, my lord."

Ciel stood up. "Impossible!" _Is this... all in my head._

"Why do you ask, my lord? Are you hearing voices in your head?"

 _Damn you, Sebastian! You hear them too, don't you?!_ "N-No, it's just... I have the most horrid headache..."

"Perhaps you should get some rest once we return home, my lord."

"Yes... I think a little rest would do me well..."

* * *

By the time the carriage reached the Ciel's manor, the storm had become far more violent and so did the voices in Ciel's mind. The young Earl could barely move, so Sebastian had carried him up to his bedroom himself and was tucking Ciel into the covers when he raised his head, almost like a dog becoming alert, and looked around them room. Ciel saw something in his eyes. Was it... fear? No, that couldn't be right. Sebastian was a _demon_ , he didn't _get_ scared.

"Nnn," Ciel groaned. "Nn-What is it, Sebastian?"

"Something's coming. Something dangerous."

* * *

 _"Build it up with flesh and bone, flesh and bone, flesh and bone. Build it up with flesh and bone, my fair Lady."_

The little boy woke up to the sound of wonderful, beautiful singing. He pelt pain, more pain than he had ever felt in his entire existence, and yet... that song kept him feeling relaxed and calm... as if the pain weren't there...

Wait. Pain. He could _feel_ things. That was new. He hadn't felt anything in such a long, long time. Ever since the beautiful demoness came to take him away. He could see things as well. He was in a dark, dank room, that reeked terribly of old, rotted flesh. He could hear that the singer was on the other side of the room. What a relaxing song he sang...

 _"Build it up with flesh and bone, flesh and bone, flesh and bone. Build it up with flesh and bone, my fair Lady."_

The boy heard footsteps, and a strange orange-haired man walked over to him. The man didn't look right; he looked almost like a dead man walking, with a strange substance spilling out of the top of his head.

"My, what a fine doll you'll make. So then I thought to myself, I've never used these materials before on a doll, but it was what master ordered." The man spoke, his voice sounding very different from the relaxing song-like voice that sang the sweet tune.

The man picked something up-a sewing needle. In his other hand he grabbed something that smelled horrid: a piece of decayed, dead flesh. The little boy felt the man sew the bloody, disgusting meat into his existing skin, but he felt no pain. Sure, he felt the repeated pricking of his flesh, but as long as he heard the man's song, it didn't seem to bother him.

 _"Build it up with flesh and bone, flesh and bone, flesh and bone. Build it up with flesh and bone, my fair Lady."_

"This is the last piece." The man said, grabbing another chuck of rotted flesh. "My master will be most pleased. All we need now is for him to come and cleanse you, and then you will be finished," The man put down his sewing equipment and placed his hand on the boy's face.

"...Luca McCain."

* * *

 **Waaaaah why do I write such short chapters?! Oh well... I had to end it there, no matter the length.**

 **I know this is probably _REALLY_ confusing right now but it will get ...more confusing. I'm not good at making sense, and I have this bad habbit of assuming that my readers know the same things that I do, even when they don't. But I swear I will try to make it less confusing for you guyz.**

 **Also, if you're gonna follow my story, is it really that hard to write a review too? I mean _come on_ people, it's not that hard! All you do is click that little b9x down there and tell me if you like/hate the story. I just might not continue it otherwise :(**

 **Anywayz, peace out :P**


End file.
